I'm Your Target
by SheWonGirl
Summary: FFn Pertama Author : "Sebenarnya siapa? Black Butterfly? Arrrggg. Maksudku kesan pertama mereka terhadapku tidak ada satupun yang tertarik padaku, jadi kenapa menerima. Lagipula ….." ucap Rukia tapi sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu, kemarin si orange bilang 'sejak bertemu denganmu kau sudah jadi milikku', benarkah dia?" tanya Rukia./UPDATE CHAP V/ RnR Please :D
1. Prologue, 18 February 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Masih fresh, newbie nya :D. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Belach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk**

**© _SheWonGirl_**

**Pairing : IchiRuki **

**Genre : Comedy Romance (Mungkin, soalnya engga yakin XD)**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur –ga jelas-Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

" Brengsek, pria itu benar – benar brengsek. Dia sok tampan dan mesum. Dan.. oh… bodohnya banyak gadis Jepang labil yang tertipu oleh tampang malaikatnya." umpat Rukia kesal. Sedetik kemudian ia memijit-mijit kepalanya. Sedikit meredakan amarahnya yang –sedikit – meluap. Ya hanya sedikit, entah kalau ia benar-benar marah, mungkin ia akan membakar gedung tempat dirinya berada sekarang.

Dengan kasar ia melepas wig – hitam – panjang – lurus – yang dipakainya itu. Dibantainya kepojok meja rias yang ada didepan Rukia. Ia tidak bisa. Ia sedang benar – benar marah sekarang.

_Cklek…_

Didengarnya bunyi pintu ruang riasnya dibuka. Tanpa Rukia menoleh – karena sudah terpantul di kaca yang ada didepannya – Rukia melihat bayangan manajernya itu masuk. Masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, si manajer berjalan mendekati Rukia.

" Rukia – chan, kenapa kau kembali kesini, kau tahu kan pem – Argggg…. Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu.?" ucap si eksotis Ayasegawa Yumichika itu panik. Ia memutar kepala Rukia untuk menghadapnya.

" Ck…. Jangan berteriak dibelakangku, aku mendengarmu narsistic. Satu hal lagi, aku ingin wig berwarna pink!" geram Rukia. Matanya melotot kearah Yumichika.

" Huh … aku tidak salah dengar kan? Jangan bercanda Rukia! Mana bisa mendapatkan wig dalam waktu mepet seperti ini. Kau kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang salah denganmu."

" Si rambut jeruk itu, siapa namanya? Aku ingin membunuhnya." ucap Rukia horror.

" Nani?"


	2. Photoshoot, 21 March 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Masih fresh, newbie nya :D. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**I'm Your Target © _SheWonGirl_**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Comedy Romance (Mungkin, soalnya engga yakin XD)**

**Rate : T (saya engga bisa nge-Rate)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur –ga jelas (dari maju, mundur, maju lagi) – Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**Typo nya aja udah muncul di prolog, dengan Pdnya saya mengganti Bleach dengan Belach -_-". Semoga kaga ada yang nuntut aja.**

**I'm Your Target © _SheWonGirl_**

_***Chapter **_

_**_ Flashback_**_

Rukia berjalan santai menuju ruang riasnya. Beberapa meter yang lalu ia baru saja meninggalkan toilet wanita. Hari ini Rukia ada jadwal pemotretan Majalah ViVi _Valentine Edition_. Ya, benar. Rukia seorang model. Rukia didapuk melakukan pemotretan bersama para anggota band Black Butterfly, band yang beraliran pop. Senang, tentu saja! Jangan bilang tidak. Black Butterfly itu band yang sedang melejit-melejitnya di Jepang. Merajai Oricorn Chart dengan penjualan album hampir 3 juta keping. Mengalahkan rekor Arashi dan AKB48. Dan dengan mudahnya menggeser kedudukan SNSD dan KARA. Dan bayangkan berapa pundi–pundi yen yang mereka kumpulkan o_O. Rukia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. Dia senang sewaktu si manajernya – Yumichika – memberitahunya untuk menjadi model wanita yang akan berfoto ria dengan mereka sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Hey…. bukan berarti dia fans dari Black Butterfly, dia itu masih setia dengan Ikimono-gakari. Dia tahu mereka dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Mana ada waktu senggangnya Rukia gunakan untuk membaca majalah – kecuali majalah _fashion_ – dia itu anak yang imut, rajin, cute dan manis – itu kata Jii-samanya – yang punya waktu luang hanya untuk belajar. Wajar ia begitu karena kalau nilainya anjlok barang sedikit saja Rukia bisa dicincang habis oleh Nii-samanya.

Black butterfly terdiri dari orang aneh menurut Rukia. Si vokalis yang mempunyai rambut terang seperti senja mentari, yang kuning seperti jeruk busuk. Entah didapatkan ide gila dari mana si –_Kurosaki Ichigo_– itu mewarnai rambutnya. Si pemegang bass bernama _Renji Abarai_–dia tambah gila–mempunyai rambut kucir nanas berwarna merah yang norak. Si pengendali gitar yang mempunyai rambut warna gulali merah jambu yang tak kalah menakjubkannya seperti Yumichika _–Szayelaporro Granz_– entah keturunan negeri mana dia berasal. Dan yang terakhir pegulat drum si serba biru dari ujung kepala sampai kaki–_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_–mungkin maniak warna biru. _See.. _harusnya kita tahu kenapa mereka disebut Rukia aneh. Nama grup nya kenapa tidak sekalian Rainbow saja, melihat mereka yang berwarna–warni seperti itu. Ah ya,… mereka takut dituntut atas dasar Plagiator kalau nama mereka Rainbow, lihat saja nama Rainbow sudah digunakan duluan oleh Girlband asal Korea.

Saat kembali dari toilet itulah dia bertemu dengan mereka, si 4 –makhluk aneh– personil Black Buttrefly di lorong ruangan. Dari formasi panggung, formasi foto, formasi poster, formasi berjalan dan bahkan formasi kalau mereka pergi bersama ke toilet mungkin itu berurutan dan selalu saja sama. Dari yang paling pinggir sebelah kanan (memulai sesuatu yang baik itu dari sebelah kanan kan) Szayel, disusul Renji, Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Sebagai seorang kohai yang sopan, tentu saja ia akan menyapa mereka bukan?. Rukia berjalan lebih cepat agar ia sampai dihadapan mereka.

" Hai, perkenalkan namaku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Rukia diiringi dengan senyum indah nan lebarnya.

" Hey, anak kecil dapat kartu pass dari mana kau? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Renji.

" Ah, bukan. Aku …." ucapan Rukia terpotong oleh Ichigo " Hey, midget apa kau ingin tanda tangan dari kami? Kenapa kau tak muncul saja waktu fan signing!". Rukia hanya diam Tingkat kemarahan Rukia sudah level dua.

"Kau asisten baru kami ya? Kenapa kau bisa telat, cih dasar tak berguna." Grimmjow menatap Rukia dengan wajah menyebalkan. Kemarahan Rukia sudah level 5.

" Hey, tunggu tadi kau bilang Kuchiki Rukia kan? Apa kau model yang akan berfoto dengan kami?" tanya Szayel. _Ah, .. Kami-sama akhirnya ada yang mengenaliku, batin Rukia. Terima kasih, Gulali. _Ketiga orang disamping Szayel hanya memandang nanar kearah Rukia. Benarkah? Tak percaya, itu deskripsinya. Sedangkan Rukia tersenyum lagi mendengar itu dan menjawab dengan anggukan.

" Kau tahu, bahkan manajermu lebih cantik daripada kau." Jlebbbb… untuk Rukia dan ketiga makhluk adam itu hanya meringis menahan tawa.

Rukia melotot. _' Arg….Lupakan ucapan terima kasihku.'_

"Sudahlah, sampai jumpa." ucap Rukia. Ia membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi begitu saja. Keempat orang memandangi punggungnya, tetapi Ichigo mengejarnya dan berujar " Hey, kau .. Kuchiki, tunggu sebentar!". Rukia berhenti dan kemudian menoleh cepat kearah suara Ichigo.

" Berikan tangan kirimu!" suruhnya. Rukia hanya menurutinya. Ichigo menerima ulurannya. " Tangan satunya lagi, mana?" Dan sekali lagi Rukia hanya menurut. " Ah, anjing pintar!" dan saat itulah disusul gelak tawa membahana dari ketiga teman-temannya. Rukia menatap horror dan menarik kasar tangannya. " Hey, kau… " umpat Rukia tertahan.

" Nona manis aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja." Dan ..Plukk.. Ichigo meletakkan tangannya didada Rukia. " Benar-benar rata." ucap Ichigo polos dan Rukia menggeplak kepala Ichigo keras sekali.

" Dasar pervert. Kalau nii-sama ku tahu, kau pasti akan mati." ancam Rukia. Rukia melengos dan mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan mereka dan mereka menambah volume tawa.

" Strawberry, kau benar-benar baka." cela Szayel.

" Tapi, dia benar-benar manis." seringai Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia mendengus kesal. Ia memang belum memakai make up sehingga wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tapi apa harus dia disebut gadis SMP, ya walau keadaannya tidak memungkinkan dia dipanggil anak SMA yang berumur 18 tahun. Tingginya hanya sekitar 155 cm, mungil sekali.

" Tinggi badanku, kenapa tak juga bertambah? Dan lagi aku dibandingkan dengan si blink-blink Yumichika, ck …." Gumam Rukia.

" Rukia-chan." Sedetik Rukia kaget. Lalu ia menoleh " Kau harus segera ganti baju, lalu aku akan me-make up mu!" suruh Shihoin Yoruichi, stylish sekaligus penata riasnya. Ia terlihat sedang bahagia sekarang.

" Huh, nasibku sial hari ini, seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran photo shoot ini dari si narsistic." ucap Rukia, ia segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil baju dari Yorouichi dan segera berlalu untuk mengganti bajunya.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Konsep Rukia adalah Lolita dengan furisode Yukata yang berwarna merah muda yang bercampur dengan detail warna hitam dan cap kupu-kupu hitam. Terlebih lagi ia memakai wig hitam panjang dan pita berwarna pink yang -dipasang miring- bertengger dikepalanya. Sepatu boots hitam dengan heels yang cukup tinggi untuk ia berdiri. Rukia terlihat manis. Sedang Black Butterfly dengan konsep pangeran yang tak kalah menarinya dengan Rukia(berwarna hitam-dan detail pink). Peran Rukia disini sebagai boneka.

" Desainernya benar-benar keren. Ia tahu style yang bagus." Ucap Szayel.

" Tapi aku benar-benar ingin merobeknya." ucap Grimmjow. Ia melirik kesal pada Szayel dan Szayel membalas tatapan itu seolah matanya berkata 'apa peduliku', Huh Grimmjow ingin sekali membunuhnya.

" Ya … ya… aku tahu warna ini terlalu feminim." Sahut Renji.

" Hey, sudahlah namanya juda Special Valentine kan, tapi kalau hasilnya jauh dari kata perfect aku benar-benar akan memutilasi Hisagi."

" Kau cerdas, jeruk." Sahut Grimmjow.

" Dan aku yang akan membuang mayatnya." Ujar Renji ceria.

" Cih, benar – benar tak tahu style." Decih Szayel

Saat ke 4 orang itu memasuki ruang pemotretan, Rukia sedang berbincang dengan Izuru Kira sang photographer. Jepang sudah memperhitungkan Kira sebagai photographer handal. Debutnya dimulai tahun 2011 lalu setelah ia memenangkan kontes nasional. Saat itu yang menjadi model pemotretannya nya adalah Rukia. Dan nama Rukia jadi dilirik oleh beberapa management artis karena wajahnya yang ekspresif.

" Ah, itu mereka. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pemotretannya."

Ke 4 cowok itu terpesona juga melihat Rukia yang begitu cantik (Jangan harap FF ku akan berubah menjadi Harem). Hampir dua jam blitz kamera mengambil gambar mereka. Rukia dan Black Butterfly melakukan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik. Sangat malah, walau Rukia harus memendam amarah untuk tidak ditunjukkan didepan Kira, karena Rukia begitu menghormati teman Nii-samanya itu.

" Pemotretan untuk ViVi magazine sudah selesai, dan untuk Ichigo juga Rukia, tolong kalian ganti baju dulu. Akan ada pemotretan untuk Nylon Magazine."

" Hah … aku Kira-san? Tapi Yumi bilang hanya …." tanpa sengaja ia melihat Yumichika yang sedang mengucapkan Gomen dari jauh_._ Dan langsung pergi begitu saja. _ ' Dia seenaknya lagi._' " Baiklah, Kira-san."

**_SheWonGirl_**

Posisi pemotretan kali ini benar-benar membuat Rukia tidak nyaman, harus berpose dengan Ichigo sendirian apalagi alur cerita yang mengharuskan mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih. Harus bersikap cute dan alami.

Badan Rukia sedikit bergetar karena Ichigo meletakkan dagunya di bahu kiri Rukia. Ia merasa geli. Ekspresi wajahnya pun jadi kaku. Sudah kedua kalinya ini dia di tegur Kira, " Rukia-chan, ekspresi wajahmu agak aneh, apa karena kau menggunakan wig panjang itu?"Tanya Kira.

" Midget, profesionalah sedikit. Atau jangan-jangan kau masih virgin?" bisik Ichigo.

" Bukan urusanmu." desis Rukia.

Tanpa diduga Rukia, Ichigo mencium lehernya. Secepat kilat Rukia menggeplak kepala Ichigo lagi. " Rukia-chan, ekspresi mu bagus sekali." sahut Kira.

" Kira-san, aku ingin pulang." Jerit Rukia, sedangkan orang-orang disitu memandang kaget, aneh dan tidak mengerti. Rukia hanya berlari keluar.

" Hei, aku kan bukan penyakit." cela Ichigo.

_**_ Flashback End_**_

**_SheWonGirl_**

" Hahahahhahhaha… jadi kau marah–marah seperti ini karena dia mencium lehermu?" tanya Yumichika.

" Aku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Kau tahu, itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak suka warna yang terlalu cerah." kesal Rukia.

Rukia segera mencari tasnya. Dengan sedikit takut ia membuka Hp flipnya yang berwarna ungu muda itu, berharap Nii-samanya itu tidak memberinya sms atau panggilan.

" Aku harus segera pulang, Nii-sama sudah menyuruhku pulang."

" Jadi kau sudah memberi tahu dia?" Tanya Yumichika mengambang.

" Tentu saja tidak, apa kau bercanda? Kalau ia tahu aku pasti akan dikurung selama 1 tahun dikamar. Terima kasih hari ini, kalau ada jadwal lagi kabari aku, oke." ucap Rukia. Dan dijawab Yumichika dengan anggukan. Rukiapun segera pergi dan ia menuju parkir gedung.

Sopir botaknya itu pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggui Rukia dari tadi, _' Coba pikirkan, itu kan bukan salahku' _dan sekali lagi Rukia bisa menghilangkan kemarahannya yang membuncah.

**_SheWonGirl_**

' _Ikkaku, sialan. Aku sudah menunggu 1 jam tapi kau tidak datang juga. Mau dipecat kau hah'. _Rukia sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya dari tadi, tetapi si kepala plontos itu belum datang juga. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia di culik orang, dia kan Rukia Kuchiki, cucu dari Ginrei Kuchiki yang memiliki perusahaan telepon genggam terbesar di Jepang.

Oke, lupakan dulu tentang Rukia kita berlanjut sejenak menuju Ichigo, cowok berkepala jeruk itu sedang berusaha mencari kunci mobilnya yang diterbangkan keluar jendela oleh Syazel yang disetujui oleh Renji dan Grimmjow. Sekarang ia sedang depresi ditaman samping kelasnya. Dicari tetapi tak ketemu dari tadi.

" Baiklah, kalian menang. Ayo kita taruhan." ujar Ichigo.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, apa susahnya hah?" tanya Grimmjow.

" Aku kira kau playboy handal tetapi aku urungkan sebutanku," cibir Renji

" Jaga ucapanmu nanas, aku hanya tidak mau terlibat dengan gadis manja. Akhir-akhir ini kita sibuk, jadi aku tidak mau diganggu dengan urusan seperti ini."

" Sok jadi orang penting kau."

" Beri aku waktu satu bulan. Karena …."

" Kau gila apa 1 bulan, jangan bercanda strawberry. Itu terlalu lama," ujar Grimmjow.

" Kau sudah kehilangan pesonamu sebagai seorang lelaki ya, jeruk," ucap Szayel.

" Dia gadis yang berbeda dari yang biasanya. Nanti kalian akan tahu, aku berencana menciumnya didepan kalian. Ayo, akan aku perlihatkan pertunjukan yang keren." Ketiga temannya itu hanya ber –oh ria. " Hey, bantu aku mencari kuncinya."

" Kau telmi, jeruk, kuncinya tidak aku buang. Cepat antarkan kami menuju target mu." ejek Szayel

Ichigo menjitak kepala Szayel. Dan hanya dibalas degan cengiran oleh laki-laki berambut pink itu. Keempat makhluk itu berjalan meninggalkan taman.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Nah ini chapter I nya udah ada mohon reviewnya ya. Ada yang udah tahu kelanjutannya? ( Semoga enggak yah XD _wkwkwkwkw #Ketawa Evil Bareng Kyuhyun_)

Arigatou Semuanya :D


	3. Here's He Go, 1 March 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Masih fresh, newbie nya :D. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Comedy Romance (Mungkin, soalnya engga yakin XD)**

**Rate : T (saya engga bisa nge-Rate)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur –ga jelas (dari maju, mundur, maju lagi) – Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

…

**I'm Your Target © _SheWonGirl_**

_***Chapter II**_

Rukia masih berkutat dengan panasnya matahari senja, mencoba menghubungi nomor sopir yang tidak segera menjemputnya. Rukia segera memencet papan tombol 0 di Hpnya. Dial cepat untuk menghubungi Ikkaku, angka 0 untuk mendeskripsikan kepala plontosnya. Sejenak Rukia mendekatkan hp flip dengan bandul kelinci –yang ia panggil Chappy– itu ke telinganya. Raut kecewa segera hadir diwajahnya. " Hn… Tidak aktif." Rukia menunduk lemah.

Sebenarnya mudah bagi Rukia untuk pulang dengan bis atau kereta, tapi jika ia tidak pulang bersama sopirnya, Jii-sama nya pasti langsung jantungan. 1 menit berikutnya, didepan Rukia sudah muncul mobil dengan lambang empat lingkaran buatan Jerman. Mobil Audi itu berhenti. Rukia mengamati mobil itu sejenak. Ia tahu, mobil itu jenis Audi A8 yang hanya ada 333 buah didunia.

Seseorang baru saja hampir keluar dari mobil itu, pertama kali dijejakkan kaki panjangnya, Rukia mengamati dan sejurus kemudian Rukia melihat wajah si pemilik Audi itu. ' Hah …. Si jeruk busuk? Kenapa ada disini?' pikirnya. Rukia bergerak kaku. Malas jika harus meladeni makhluk itu.

' Kau pikir dia kesini untukmu, Rukia? Bisa saja kan dia menjemput adiknya atau pacarnya? Tapi tunggu, aku kira dia sudah tua ternyata si jeruk itu memakai seragam Karakura Gakuen. **. Jangan bercanda, Jadi dia masih SMA?'

Si Jeruk itu berjalan mendekat. " Yo .. Kuchiki." sapa Ichigo bersemangat. Lalu Ichigo berdiri disamping Rukia.

Rukia mendongak dan menjawab " Kau siapa? Apa kau pikir aku mengenalmu." Ucap Rukia dingin.

Dan kemudian hening beberapa saat.

Sedangkan ke-3 makhluk antik yang ada di mobil Ichigo itu tertawa mendengar tanggapan dari si Kuchiki. " Baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang berbicara seperti itu pada si Jeruk." Ucap Renji

" Kau masih berpikir dia itu wanita? Dia itu bocah, nanas!" kesal Szayel. Renji menoleh kea rah Szayel dan Szayel menatap kesal pada Renji.

" Aku berfikir kapan terakhir kalinya strawberry mencuci rambutnya, benar-benar menyebalkan melihat dia menggaruk-garuk kepala orangenya itu. Dia punya riwayat berketombe ya?" sela Grimmjow.

" Ucapanmu tidak penting." Ucap Szayel dan Renji bebarengan. Mereka saling melotot.

" Hey, jangan meniruku." ucap kedua orang itu lagi.

" Miris hidupku, mempunyai teman baka seperti mereka." Gumam grimmjow

" Ck … kau sombong sekali, Kuchiki. Kau masih marah padaku? Itu kan sudah seminggu yang lalu. Ah…Ini menyebalkan, aku memanggilmu Rukia saja."

" Hey, seberapa akrab kau denganku?". Ternyata pancingan Ichigo berhasil. Percayalah, sikap cuek Rukia itu benar-benar membuat dia jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

" Seakrab dirimu dengan si Yumi- Er..r siapa namanya, pokoknya yang itu." Jawab Ichigo asal.

Dan triiinggg…. Rukia seperti mendapat angin segar. ' Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak menghubungi Yumi saja, aku kan bisa mampir kerumahnya dulu, baru aku menyuruh si plontos menjemputku.' Rukia kesal dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

" Nona, kenapa kau diam? " tanya Ichigo yang sudah beberapa centi didepan wajah Rukia. Rukia menatap mata amber milik Ichigo. Sinar dimata itu terasa menghanyutkan.

Ichigo baru menyadari betapa ungunya manik mata Rukia. Alis mata Rukia yang terukir sempura, bulu mata yang hitam dan lentik, lalu hidungnya yang mungil dan mancung, selanjutnya … bibir itu. . . Ia berwarna merah muda menggoda dan begitu tipis serta …. basah.

Ichigo memegang sudut bibir Rukia lalu menyentuh dengan ibu jarinya. " Seorang wanita tidak boleh menggigit bibirnya, itu bisa menyebabkan luka." Ungkapnya.

Rukia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Tetapi saat itu juga si Jeruk itu melekatkan bibir tebalnya ke bibir Rukia. Rukia terbelalak tak percaya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Beberapa saat kemudian Ichigo melepaskan ciuman itu dari bibir Rukia.

" Hangat dan … Ichigo menjilat bibirnya sendiri " rasa strawberry". Ichigo manggut-manggut. Tak sampai 2 detik kemudian Rukia menendang kaki kiri Ichigo – tepat tulang keringnya. Ichigo menjerit kesakitan.

" Jeruk busuk sialan! Kembalikan ciumanku." Pekik Rukia. Kembali Rukia menendang kaki kanan Ichigo.

" Hey midget, sakit tau." Ucap Ichigo, ia mengelus-elus kakinya.

" Itu bukan urusanku." Balas rukia sarkastik.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, si kepala plontos yang ditunggu Rukia sedang memarkirkan mobilnya didekat mereka. Setelah mematikan mobil itu, si kepala plontos lantas keluar. Menutup pelan mobil pintu.

" Chappy-chan, ayo kita pulang." Panggil Ikkaku ceria.

Rukia mengenal suara itu. Ia melepas salah satu sepatu yang dikenakannya lalu berbalik arah, melemparkan sepatu itu dengan sekuat tenaga tetapi hasil dari lemparan itu hanyalah ruang kosong karena Ikkaku langsung menunduk cepat. Ikkaku dan juga Ichigo menatap kasihan pada sepatu yang dibuang Rukia itu.

" Botak, kau menyebalkan.' Umpat Rukia. Mata ungu Rukia berkilat marah. Bahunya naik turun tak berirama.

" Nona, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Tanya Ikkaku polos.

" Kau itu yang kenapa. Aku sudah menunggumu disini lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa aku hubungi?"

Ikkaku tahu, Rukia sudah di mode high temper jadi dia harus mengalah kali ini. " Nona, tadi ban mobilnya bocor dan tadi aku lupa men-cash ponselku, tapi tenang saja aku sudah menghubungi Ginrei-sama."

" Baiklah ayo kita pulang, kalau aku disini mukaku bisa lebih buruk."

" Baiklah ayo kita pulang, kalau aku disini mukaku bisa lebih buruk gara-gara si jeruk baka itu."

" Huh ... bukankah tadi kalian berciuman? Kalian pacaran kan? Aku akan menyembunyikannya dari Byakuya-sama, jadi nona tenang saja." Ucap Ikkaku, ia tersenyum lebar.

" Siapa bilang dia pacarku."

" Aku calon pacarnya." Ujar ichigo dengan pd selangitnya.

Ikkaku berjalan menghampiri Ichigo. Dengan cepat ia menarik krah baju sekolah Ichigo.

" Kau baru mendaftarkan diri jadi calon pacarnya tetapi kau sudah mencium nonaku? Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau ingin mati di tangan Byakuya-sama?" Ikkaku menepuk-nepuk pipi Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum senang. Sopirnya itu memang sangat amat berguna sekali disaat seperti ini, saat Rukia terancam. Ketiga teman Ichigo itu nampak khawatir. Grimmjow sudah akan keluar dari mobil Ichigo, tetapi dilarang oleh Syazel.

" Ck, biru kau tenang saja, Jeruk bisa mengatasi ini. Lagipula ini taruhan kita, dia kan harus berusaha sendiri." Larang Syazel.

" Ya ampun, dari kemarin dan kau juga, kenapa terus menyebut kata 'mati' dan 'Byakuya', nii-sama atau apa itu. Apa dia pemimpin Yakuza? Dan satu hal, aku ini Idol diseluruh Jepang tetapi kau tidak tahu? Dasar anak desa."

" Jangan bilang rambut orange ini si Ichigo Kurosaki dari Black Butterfly! Kau lebih keren seperti ini. Boleh aku minta tanda tangan?" Tanya Ikkaku polos.

Kening Rukia berkerut marah. Mulutnya mengatup dengan gigi bergemeretak. Ia segera melempar sepatu yang dikenakan kaki yang satunya dan tepat mengenai kepala plontos Ikkaku sedang Ichigo menatap kasihan Ikkaku. Ikkaku menengok kearah Rukia.

" Bersyukurlah aku hanya melemparimu dengan sepatu, lain kali aku berjanji melempar besi kemukamu." Geram Rukia, ia berjalan menuju mobil, membuka, duduk didalam dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

" Kenapa nonaku labil begitu ya?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. " Masa menstruasi mungkin. Kau jadi meminta tanda tanganku?"

**_SheWonGirl_**

Ikkaku masih senyam-senyum didalam mobil memandangi bahu kanannya-dari spion mobil- yang ditanda tangani oleh Ichigo.

" Hentikan senyuman mirismu Ikkaku. Itu menjijikkan." Dengus Rukia.

" Nona, ayolah, kau itu diincar oleh Ichigo. Dia tampan, populer dan dia juga kaya, Ayahnya pemilik Kurosaki Entertainment, mempunyai hotel berbintang yang ada di 5 negara besar di dunia. Kenapa kau tidak mau? Kalau aku, aku akan langsung menikah dengannya."

" Dia itu playboy, sok tampan, dan yang terpenting lagi adalah nii-sama tidak akan pernah mau setuju jika aku mendapat suami dari kalangan artis atau sebangsanya itu."

" Yang menikah itu kau nona, bukan Byakuya-sama."

"Hey, kenapa kau membicarakan masalah pernikahan, aku ini baru 18 tahun." Sungut Rukia.

" Aku kan hanya mengajarimu untuk sharing kepadaku nona."

" Ini bukan sharing namanya plontos."

**_SheWonGirl_**

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian mereka sampai di Kuchiki mansion. Rukia tak langsung menginjakkan kakinya kekamar. Ia malah menuju ruang keluarga. Sudah pasti di jam-jam sekarang ini Nii-sama, Nee-san dan Jii-sama nya sudah ada di situ. Menikmati teh hijau hangat sambil memandangi bunga berguguran ditaman samping.

Rukia berjalan masuk lalu menyapa dan membungkuk.

" Rukia, kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang." Tanya Hisana lembut.

" Tanyakan saja pada kepala plontos nee-san, dia benar-benar membuatku kesal." Jawab Rukia.

" Hahahahaha…. Sudahlah Rukia, istirahat sebentar lalu kita makan malam."

" Ehn…" Rukia mengangguk senang. Lalu duduk didekat Jii-sama nya.

" Jangan mendekat kesini Rukia, kau tahu kau bau keringat." Ledek Jii-samanya itu.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berujar, "Jii-sama sedang apa?" tanyanya antusias. Jii-samanya itu sedang mengutak-atik tablet kecil.

"Memilih calon suamimu." ucap Jii-sama dengan senyum lebar.

Rukia hanya melongo tak percaya. " Aku akan mencarinya sendiri Jii-sama." Rengeknya manja.

" Memangnya kau bisa?" Tanya Hisana. Jii-sama dan Nee-san nya itu tertawa sedang Byakuya twrsenyum tipis.

" Tsk… kalian senang memojokkanku." Rukia memincingkan matanya. Lalu dilihatnya tablet itu dan disitu terpampang dengan jelas video music dari Black Butterfly.

" Jii-sama, jangan bilang kalau kau fans dari mereka." Rukia begidik ngeri.

" Kenapa? Aku dan Hisana menyukainya, tapi beda dengan nii-sanmu itu."

" Baiklah, aku permisi." Ucap Rukia lemah. ' Rupanya aku memang harus membasmi Black Butterfly sialan itu. Bisa-bisanya orang yang berhubungan denganku terlalu menyukai mereka.' Umpat Rukia dalam hati.

Ia berjalan menjauh dari ruang keluarga. Menuju kamar ungu tercintanya diujung lorong dengan langkah terseok.

**_To Be Continue_**

** bagian ini nanti jga di cahp selanjutnya XD

**Hahahahha, tuh kan OOC banget XD**

**Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, saksikan hanya di ****I'm Your Target chapter selanjutnya #Ala presenter SILET**

**Oh ya, boleh tau ini yang review Golongan darahnya apa aja, secara terawanganku engga ada yg bergenre AB (:**

**Semangat-semangat. Arigatou, monggo direview ya :D**

**Thanks to :**

**Naruzhea AiChi**** : harapan buat fic ini sama kaya didrama2 kaya gitu beneran ga ada kok, plotnya udah ampe final tinggal ngetik ceritanya aja :D**

**ai-chan SasuHina**** : Kutunggu Ice creamku ya XD**

**Keiko Eni Naomi**** : Semoga chap-chap selanjutnya bisa lebih lagi **

**nenk rukiakate**** : Si nenk, ni updatean nya, semoga saya lebih di saying Siwon, dan kamu disayang Kyuhyun X3**

**Sakura-Yuki15**** : Mau bilang apa ya? Hahahahaha, semoga chap ini menarik u,u**

** : boleh kok, ketawa bareng member suju semuanya aja yuk (:**

**life's really hard**** : Darling ini si shepa uda update, kasi repiew lagi lho ya XD**

** : Ini udah update say :D**

**Pintripipinponipe**** : Dongsaeng yang baik kamu #PukPuk, kutunggu janjimu padaku pin :P **

**Seo Shin Young : Ia, Rukia jadi model baru 2 tahun, hadiahnya entar ada dicahp berikutnya chingu,hehehhe. Mereka engga satu sekolah kok. :D**

**Toyama Ichiru**** : Si tangan baja Ayo, kita sharing2an lagi XDD #Dilempar kursi**

**aeni hibiki : selamat membaca. Semangat juga buat kamu ('-')9**

**Hiyoshi Hyun**** : Aku tunggu lho ya XD**


	4. Vivi Magazine, 10 March 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Masih fresh, newbie nya :D. Saya Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Comedy Romance (Mungkin, soalnya engga yakin XD)**

**Rate : T (saya engga bisa nge-Rate)**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin deh), alur –ga jelas (dari maju, mundur, maju lagi) – Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**…**

**I'm Your Target © _SheWonGirl_**

**Sebelumnya maaf ya nanti Fic2 ku updatenya ga bisa kaya kemarin, 3 atau 4 hari update bisanya mungkin sekarang semingguan atau kadang lebih updatenya, soalnya agak sibuk. Maaf banget Minna-san, tapi jangan khawatir engga berhenti ditengah jalan kok**

**_*Chapter III_**

**Diruangan Tunggu Artis Kurosaki Ent. Building ****_Esp. BB_**

**Tanggal 14 Februari 2013.** Ichigo sedang duduk di sofa, membolak-balikkan majalah dengan senyum lebar. Sepertinya dia terlihat puas. Hahahaha, ya dia puas dengan hasil dari kinerja _ViVi Magazine-_ tentu saja merekakan majalah fashion yang terkenal.

"Kau kenapa jeruk?" tanya Szayel, ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo lalu duduk didekatnya.

Si bocah nanas sedang sibuk dengan account twitter di hpnya, memperbaharui status yang mungkin terlihat – agak – alay bagi khalayak umum, tetapi bukan untuk seluruh fansnya. Dia duduk didepan cermin karena dia sedang dipoles. Sedang si maniak biru sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya disamping si nanas. Jangan berpikir dia sedang belajar menjumlah atau menghafal – bahkan dia jauh dari itu – dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri bermain game star scarf yang hampir menuju level akhir. Ternyata si biru pintar juga!

"Pemotretan kita berjalan baik, aku suka melihat hasilnya," ujar Ichigo.

"Huh…. Kau sibuk memandangi si gadis cebol itu," ucap Szayel cepat.

"Dia manis kan?"tanya Ichigo. Ia memperlihatkan sebuah foto dimajalah itu. Foto yang menunjukkan wajah boneka Rukia yang duduk _di sebuah kursi berukir_ _berbahan beludru merah panjang _dan diapit oleh Ichigo serta Grimmjow. Tangan Rukia dipegang oleh mereka berdua. Sedang Szayel dan Renji terduduk di lantai, menekuk salah satu kaki masing-masing.

"Itu terserah kau dari sudut mana memandangnya! Kau bahkan tak memuji teman-temanmu,"kesal Szayel.

"Ya ampun gulali, kau itu seperti anak SD yang tidak diberi permen," cela Grimmjow. Ia sudah duduk disamping Szayel dengan manisnya.

Renji merebut majalah itu dari tangan Ichigo, lalu juga mengikuti mereka duduk. Renji membalik majalahnya lagi. "Nah, aku suka yang ini," sela Renji.

Ichigo merebut majalah dengan cepat dan berpindah lagi ke tangan kekarnya. "Jika aku yang membawanya maka kalian semua bisa melihatnya," ucap Ichigo sombong yang kemungkinan benarnya adalah 100%.

Difoto yang kedua ini tempat yang masih sama -dengan foto pertama- dengan pose kepala Rukia berbaring didada Grimmjow, sedang salah satu kaki porselen mungilnya berjuntai kelantai dan yang satunya berada di paha Ichigo, Renji yang terduduk dilantai-dibawah Grimm-mencium tangan kanan halus Rukia, dan si Szayel berdiri membungkuk diantara Grimm dan Ichigo, mencium rambut hitam panjang Rukia. Benar – benar konsep harem yang elegan. Oh dan jangan lupa, sedangkan tangan kiri Rukia yang bebas menjadi santapan Ichigo. Ia tidak salah, karena Ichigo menjilat punggung tangan Rukia.

"Izuru Kira memang benar-benar jenius," ucap Renji.

"Kitalah yang memang punya wajah perfect," cibir Szayel.

**At Matsukura Gakuen, Sekolah Nasional Level 1 di Karakura Town**

Pagi yang begitu heboh terjadi di sekolah ini, terlebih lagi murid-murid perempuan. Seperti biasa, nama Black Butterfly memang melejit akhir-akhir ini.

"Hey, kalian sudah melihat _ViVi Magazine Valentine Edition _bulan ini?" tanya salah seorang murid berambut pendek.

"Iya, model wanitanya benar-benar membuatku iri, posenya benar-benar menantang,"jawab murid satunya tak sabar dia berambut pendek juga.

"Aku ingin sekali melempari model itu dengan telur busuk, " jawab murid ketiga, yang ini berambut lebih dari bahu. Kelihatan begitu marah.

'Tsk… mereka cerewet sekali, bukankah posenya biasa saja?' pikir Rukia.

"Rukia_-chan_, kau pasti sangat senang kan? Bisa membuat ½ wanita Jepang iri kepadamu,"bisik Rangiku, teman sekelas Rukia. Entah bagaimana caranya dia sudah berada disamping Rukia.

"Ck…. Jangan bergurau Rangiku-chan,"jawab Rukia sengit.

"Coba lihatlah ini!" ucap Rangiku tersenyum cerah sambil memberikan majalah kepada Rukia.

Rukia melongo, pihak _ViVi Magazine _terlalu menyukai foto itu sampai-sampai dijadikan _PJ _. 'Tidak mungkin juga aku menyalahkan Kira_-san'_.

Tiba-tiba saja hp Rukia bergetar karena mendapat sebuah _e-mail. _Rangiku menyenggol bahu Rukia dan kepalanya ditujukan kepada tasnya. Sebuah bahasa isyarat agar Rukia segera membukannya. "Dari strawberry mungkin," ucap Rangiku asal. Tetapi Rukia yakin itu memang dari seseorang yang disebutkan Rangiku. Kadang dia memang bisa melihat sesuatu yang akan terjadi nantinya. Pernah sekali Rukia tak mengindahkannya, sesuatu yang buruk benar terjadi. Rangiku beranjak dari samping Rukia, berjalan lalu menduduki bangkunya sendiri.

Rukia membuka hp nya. Lalu dibacalah pesan itu.

_From : Prince Stawberry docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject : Ohayou Gozaimasu_

_Kau sudah melihatnya, kau benar-benar cantik ._

_ dan aku begitu tampan bukan?_

'Urg…. Pd sekali dia,' batin Rukia. Ia membalas _e-mail_ itu dengan sedikit dongkol

_From : Kuchi Cute softbank dot ne dot jp_

_Subject:Re: Ohayou Gozaimasu_

_-_-" masih mencoba merayuku? Aku memang cantik :p_

_Dapat darimana alamat e-mailku?_

* * *

_From : Prince Stawberry docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject:Re:Re:Re: Ohayou Gozaimasu_

_Turunlah, aku ada didepan gerbang._

_Nanti aku beritahu._

* * *

_From : Kuchi Cute softbank dot ne dot jp_

_Subject: Jangan bercanda!_

_Ini jam pelajaran, kau mau mati ya?_

* * *

_From : Prince Stawberry docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject:Re:Jangan bercanda_

_Kau bohong, ini waktu istirahat pertama _

_Mati ditanganmu? Dengan senang hati J_

"Arg…. Dia menyebalkan,"ucap Rukia. Ia berjalan kearah salah satu jendela dikelasnya. Mencoba melihat kearah gerbang. Si kepala orange itu sudah ada disana benar-benar nyata dengan kaca mata yang bertengger menutupi mata ambernya.

'Ya ampun, dengan seragam itu, murid disini bisa histeris semua, bodohnya dia!'pikir Rukia. Seragam Karakura Gakuen, Sekolah Internasional Level 1 di Karakura Town. Peringkatnya diatas_ Matsukura_

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia berlari dikoridor, yang sudah pasti dilihat oleh murid-murid _Matsukura Gakuen_ dan hampir ditegur para _sensei_ yang berpapasan dengannya. Tapi sial bagi Rukia yang saat itu sudah mendekati Ichigo –karena Ichigo sudah dikerubungi oleh murid perempuan-, kakinya tersandung seorang murid n dan Rukia jatuh terjerembab menyebabkan lututnya terluka. Ichigo yang memang memperhatikan Rukia dari tadi tentu saja melihatnya.

"Oy…Midget kalau berjalan hati-hatilah!"ucap Ichigo. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah Rukia.

Rukia mendongak, melirik kesal kearah Ichigo. Dan tanpa dikomando, Ichigo mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia ala _Bridal Style _yang membuat siswi perempuan berteriak histeris.

"Orange, turunkan aku bodoh!"pinta Rukia. Tangan Rukia menjambak rambut belakang kepala si orange.

"Sakit baka! Nanti kau juga akan aku turunkan, tapi nanti,"ucap Ichigo. Ia melotot kearah Rukia.

Ichigo berjalan kearah mobilnya. Dibukanya pintu mobil sebelah kiri, lalu didudukkannya Rukia di dalam sana. Kemudian Ichigo mengitari mobilnya dan masuk ke bagian kemudi. Lalu dijalankannya mobil itu.

"Kau benar-benar seenaknya sendiri, kau mau membawa aku kemana?" tanya Rukia.

"Ke rumahku, akan kuobati kau disana!" jawab Ichigo cuek.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Mobil itu menuju kawasan _Kurosaki Mansion _dan tak perlu diragukan lagi sebesar apa rumah itu. Setara dengan rumah Rukia bahkan lebih. Ichigo melajukan mobilnya menuju garasi rumah. Lalu menganggkat Rukia-dengan gaya yang masih sama. Tak perlu menunggu untuk berdiri terlalu lama, pintu rumah itu sudah terbuka. Ichigo disambut oleh puluhan maidnya.

"Bawakan P3K ke kamarku," perintah ichigo.

"Hey jeruk, mau apa kau membawaku ke kamarmu, kalau megobatiku cukup di ruang tamu bisa kan?" tanya Rukia

"Aku tidak mau ditonton banyak orang, sudahlah kenapa kau pusing memikirkannya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku takut kau mengrepe-grepe aku!" ucap Rukia polos.

"Tak apa kan, lagipula kau calon pacarku," seringai Ichigo.

"Terserah kau lah, paling kau cuma menggodaku," jawab Rukia, ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

Ichigo hanya terkekeh.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di kamar Ichigo. Dengan pelan Ichigo mendudukkan Rukia di atas tempat tidur. Ichigo berjonggkok didepan Rukia. Tangannya memegang betis Rukia, lalu Ichigo mencoba menjilat luka yang ada di lutut Rukia.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu,"bentak Rukia. Ia menyentil kening Ichigo. "Kau sudah menjilat leher, tangan dan bibirku dan kau masih mau mencoba lututku?"

"Sakit midget, aku hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama untukmu, lagipula aku bisa melihat celanamu," ujar Ichigo. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Arrrrggg… kau pervert jeruk,"teriak Rukia.

Seketika kamar itu menjadi ramai.

**TBC**

Akhirnya updateannya udah ada. Selamat membaca dan please RNR ya _Minna-san._

Buat yang ngefollow dan ngevaforite-in FF ku terima kasih banyak yah :D

Chap ini q update lagi soalnya tulisannya engga banget padahal di nya engga begini banget :/

Makasi yang Review buat chap ini ya

**Toyama Ichiru : Iya, cin ini masalah nya yg engga mau diajak kompromi FFn nya dah -_-**

**Naruzea Aichi : hahahha, kalo itu tunggu giliran cin :D**

**sakura yuki : engga ada cin itu imajinasi sendiri aja XD nulis sambil ngebayangin, awowowowoowo**

**Uzumaki Kuchiki :teasing Rukia nya emang lebay si dia nya, tapi dia ntar bakalan nyesel deh XDD**

**Owwie Owl : ehehehehe, ia maaf ya pendek, salam kenal ya.**

**hendrik widyawati : lagi sakit semingguan ini soalnya cin, jadi engga ngeh sama alur yang aku buat sendiri -_-, nanti klo udah sehat q panjangin ya**

**Terima kasih juga buat**

**Ichirukilover**

**Sai**

**Hetikyu : alah eon, dirimu, wkwkwkw, engga terlalu suka anime sih, jadi kaga tau, tp klo bisa baca juga ya u,u**

**aeni hibiki**

**ichi29**


	5. In His Home, 19 April 2013

**Annyeong ^^ . Hallo Minna-san. Salam kenal. Saya author yang baru. Sifa kepanjangan dari Siti Fatimah \ ._.)**

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Comedy Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin), alur –ga jelas– Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**I'm Your Target © _SheWonGirl_**

**_*Chapter IV_**

Ichigo memasang wajah yang sangat serius ketika ia mengobati luka pada lutut Rukia. Kamar Ichigo tadinya ramai oleh suaranya dan juga suara Rukia tetapi gara – gara Rukia jatuh lagi, mereka berdua terdiam bahkan suasananya lebih mencekam daripada pemakaman. Rukia terjatuh saat dirinya mengejar Ichigo. Rukia mengejarnya karena ia bersikap tak sopan padanya – insiden celana – tetapi Rukia malah tersandung kaki meja.

"Itai baka," keluh Rukia ketika Ichigo menempelkan antiseptic di atas luka Rukia.

"Sabarlah sedikit, aku sudah melakukannya dengan pelan," jawab Ichigo.

"Pelan bagaimana? Kau kasar sekali," sungut Rukia.

"Ck, cerewet sekali kau," ucap Ichigo.

Oh baiklah, mereka berdua sibuk didalam kamar sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan kedua orang tua Ichigo yang bersikap seperti pencuri, padahal ini rumah mereka sendiri. Ibu Ichigo menelepon suaminya -Si Presdir Kurosaki Ent.- agar pulang terlebih dahulu karena luar biasa sekali anak laki-laki mereka membawa pulang seorang gadis kerumah. Apalagi cara Ichigo menggendongnya membuat seluruh penghuni mansion terkagum-kagum, begitu romantis.

"Anak jaman sekarang benar-benar mudah dewasa," ucap ibu Ichigo.

"Menurutku juga begitu _honey_," jawab ayah Ichigo seperti biasa, alay lamanya kumat.

Kedua orang tua itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar anak berambut orange mereka. Mencoba mencuri-curi dengar lagi kegiatan lanjutan yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran itu di dalam kamar besar nan mewah Ichigo, itu menurut mereka. Tetapi lebih dari 15 menit mereka mencoba mendengar tidak ada suara-suara aneh lagi, bahkan saking terlalu sepinya mereka mendekatkan masing – masing salah satu telinganya di pintu. Tetapi tidak ada suara-suara berisik seperti tadi malah tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Ichigo.

Ayah dan ibunya kaget. Mereka memundurkan badannya kompak. Berdiri tegak lalu bersikap biasa.

"Hahaha, kami sedang mengejar kecoa yang lari kesini," jawab papa Ichigo.

"Ya, itu benar, tadi ada kecoa yang masuk ke kamar mama Ichigo.

"Panggil saja pembasmi hama, lagipula apa kalian berharap aku akan percaya?" tanya Ichigo, ia mencibir kesal.

"Kau sama sekali tidak manis Ichi-_chan_," keluh mama Ichigo manja.

"Honey, kita pergi saja ke taman belakang, dia benar-benar tidak asyik," ucap papa Ichigo. Ia sudah bersiap-siap membawa istrinya pergi dari situ.

"Oke, minum the saja sekalian," cibir Ichigo lagi.

Kedua orang tua itu tak peduli. Mereka bahkan sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Dasar mereka itu," ucap Ichigo.

Segera ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia berjalan santai ke dalam perpustakaan pribadinya. Dia ingin bersantai sambil membaca disana sedang gadis Kuchiki terlelap di kasur Ichigo yang berukuran king size nan empuk itu.

Sewaktu gadis Kuchiki diobati – padahal hanya dengan obat merah – dia memberontak kesakitan tetapi saat Ichigo mau menempelkan _hansaplast _ke lututnya, gadis itu sudah terlelap di sandaran tempat tidur. Walau Ichigo tahu jika nanti gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya pasti akan mengamuk, – karena tidur di kamar anak laki-laki – Ichigo tidak membangunkannya. Ichigo hanya membenahi tidur gadis itu lalu mencopot dasi dan satu kancing baju yang dikenakannya lalu menyelimuti gadis itu dan meletakkan dasi itu diatas meja.

"Baru jam sebelas dan aku benar-benar lelah," ucap Ichigo. Ia sudah duduk diatas kursi bacanya sambil memandangi jam dinding disana. Ia mengambil buku bacaan, lebih tepatnya sebuah manga – yang sekarang sudah memasuki volume 57 – _shounen_ yang akhir-akhir ini sedang melejit – seperti bandnya – berjudul **_BLEACH _****karya ****_KUBO TITE._**

"Ceritanya semakin menarik, tidak salah aku membelinya," ucap Ichigo bangga. Apalagi nama karakter utamanya sama dengan nama dirinya.

"Seharusnya aku meminta royalty dari Kubo_ sensei_. Tanpa izin dia menggunakan namaku," ucap Ichigo serius tapi wajahnya terlihat seperti pemuda _tawake._

**_SheWonGirl_**

Sudah setengah jam pemuda berambut orange itu membaca manga kesukaannya. Yakinlah, dia merasa gerah walau ruangannya itu _full ac_. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, mengembalikan manga itu ketempatnya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membuka satu per satu kancing bajunya tapi saat ia melihat ke arah tempat tidurnya dia melihat gadis bersurai raven itu masih terlelat dan ia menghampirinya lalu membelai lembut pipi porselen Rukia.

"Manis sekali saat dia tidur seperti ini," ucap Ichigo.

Kemudian Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Menjalankan lagi pekerjaan yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Mandi.

Butuh waktu yang tidak lama untuk Ichigo menyelesaikan mandi instan siangnya. Ia hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya sehingga bagian dada bidangnya terpampang sempurna. Tentu saja dengan pd dia memasuki kamarnya tetapi saat itu sepertinya Rukia sudah terbangun sepenuhnya dari tidur siangnya.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, dasar pevert," teriak Rukia. Ia melemparkan bantal-bantal yang ada di ranjang Ichigo.

"Hey, ..hey.. kau salah paham," ucap Ichigo, ia berjalan mendekati Rukia tetapi Rukia menghampirinya dan memukul-mukul tubuh Ichigo dengan satu bantal yang tersisa. Ichigo mengunci kaki Rukia lalu didorongnya tubuh Rukia keatas kasur. Sangat mudah untuk seorang pemuda kekar seperti Ichigo. Posisi Ichigo sekarang ada di atas Rukia, tangan kanannya membungkam mulut Rukia sedang tangan kirinya memegang kedua tangan Rukia.

"Bisakah kau tidak menjerit seperti itu? Mereka bisa salah paham," ucap Ichigo.

"Ermm…. Erm….," erang Rukia. Matanya melotot marah.

"Oke, akan aku lepaskan asal jangan teriak lagi," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia masih melotot marah.

"Ck, anggukkan kepalamu," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia malah memelengoskan pandangannya.

"Ichi-_nii_, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya? Dasar pevert," ucap seorang gadis yang sudah ada dipintu kamar Ichigo. Gadis itu berambut pendek berwarna pirang.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik saat Ichigo melihat kearah pintu, kepalanya di pukuli dengan bantal.

"Setidaknya lakukan itu setelah kau menikahinya," ucap gadis satunya yang berambut hitam.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Karin? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya," jawab Ichigo.

"Tapi posisi kalian itu menjelaskan semuanya," jawab Karin.

Ichigo melepaskan Rukia lalu duduk diatas ranjangnya. Rukiapun mengikuti langkah Ichigo untuk duduk.

"Nee-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuzu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sekarang mulutku yang agak sakit," jawab Rukia, lalu ia melotot ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya angkat bahu. Ia malah berdiri dan menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Sedang Yuzu dan Karin ikut duduk di ranjang Ichigo.

"Bajumu berantakan nee-chan," ucap Karin.

Rukia lalu mengamati bajunya sendiri, kancing baju paling atasnya terbuka. "Oh, mungkin saat aku tertidur tadi, kalian adik Ichigo?" tanya Rukia polos.

"Iya, namaku Kurosaki Yuzu."

"Dan aku Kurosaki Karin, sebaiknya nee-chan ikut kami," ucap Karin.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Makan siang bersama," jawab Yuzu senang. Ia menarik Rukia dari ranjang Ichigo.

"Kalian tidak mengajakku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Rapikan dulu dirimu," ucap Karin, dia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Ichigo. Lalu menutup pintu pelan.

"Ck, anak itu benar-benar tahu maksudku tapi masih saja mengganggu," ucap Ichigo.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia agak salah tingkah ketika seluruh keluarga Kurosaki berhadapan dengannya untuk makan siang. Dia tambah _nervous _ketika dia harus duduk dan diapit kedua orang tua Ichigo.

"Makanlah yang banyak putri ketigaku. Aku senang akhirnya putraku membawa calon istrinya kemari," ucap papa Ichigo senang. Dia mencubiti pipi putih Rukia, Rukia bukan kesakitan tapi dia malah salah tingkah.

"Sering-seringlah datang kemari nantinya Rukia," ucap mama Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichi-nii, lain kali jangan sembunyikan Rukia-nee didalam kamar lagi," sela Karin.

"Itu terserah aku. Sudahlah ayo makan siang. Kalian terlalu lama membuat Rukiaku kelaparan," ucap Ichigo. Rukia menanggapi ucapan Ichigo dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kalian ini seperti pasangan yang baru meniakh saja," goda mama Ichigo.

Kedua remaja itu tersipu, sedang anggota keluarga lainnya tertawa senang.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Ichigo mengantar Rukia ketika hari sudah sore. Setelah makan siang tadimelanjutkan pembicaraan sambil bersendau gurau.

"Masuklah, tas sekolahmu pasti sudah ada didalam. Tadi aku meminta Ikkaku untuk mengambilnya," ucap ichigo.

"Baiklah," jawab Rukia patuh.

"Maaf atas sikapku tadi dan juga keluargaku, aku tahu mereka berisik," ucap Ichigo lagi. Sepertinya dia belum rela jika dia dan Rukia harus terpisah. Hey, mana boleh dia seperti itu. Rukia kan harus pulang kerumahnya.

"Tidak, mereka tidak berisik. Aku iri, kalian keluarga yang hangat," jawab Rukia, tatapan matanya berubah sedih.

Ichigo menarik Rukia lalu mencium bibirnya. Rukia hanya bisa membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Laki-laki itu menciumnya lagi dan durasinya begitu lama.

Saat Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya,"Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu, kau bisa membuatku cemburu," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia marah. Ia memukul bahu Ichigo keras. "Kenapa kau menciumku lagi?"

"Tatapan matamu itu yang salah. Jangan membuat tatapan seperti itu selain dihadapanku."

"Kau berisik," ucap Rukia, dia sudah mau turun lagi dari mobil Ichigo.

"Aku sekarang pacarmu," ucap Ichigo.

Rukia membatalkan niatnya untuk keluar. "Tuan Kurosaki, jadi kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku?" tanya Rukia

"Tidak. Sejak pertama bertemu kau memang sudah milikku," jawab Ichigo.

"Narsistic kau, ah sudahlah, aku turun sekarang," ucap Rukia. Dia segera keluar dari mobil itu, saat Rukia melihat ke arah Ichigo, Ichigo melambaikan tangannya sambil menyungging senyuman manis dan Ichigo segera mengendarai mobilnya, menjauh dari Kuchiki Mansion.

Blushhh ….. Wajah Rukia bersemu merah malu saat dia mengingat perkataan Ichigo _Tidak. Sejak pertama bertemu kau memang sudah milikku_

"_Tawake_! Benar-benar membuatku salah tingkah," ucap Rukia, dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

Lalu Rukia berjalan memasuki Kuchiki mansion yang bergapura setinggi empat meter. Gapura itu dari jenis kayu kayu tigerwood dan di tengahnya terdapat ukiran symbol keluarga Kuchiki.

"Selamat sore nona, mau aku siapkan air mandi?" tanya salah seorang maid kepada Rukia.

"Tidak usah, nanti aku akan menyiapkannya sendiri. Kau tahu dimana Ikkaku?" tanya Rukia.

"Dia ada di halaman belakang nona, sedang berbicaya degan tuan besar dan tuan muda," jawab maidnya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Aku akan kesana dulu," ucap Rukia sedang maid-nya mengangguk patuh.

"Sebenarnya, dibayar berapa dia oleh si rambut orange?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. "Berani benar melanggar perintah kakek."

Rukia segera menuju ke taman belakang, dan seperti biasa setelah Rukia sampai disana, dia kalah telat dengan kedua kakaknya. Byakuya dan Hisana sudah ada disana.

"Selamat sore," sapa Rukia ceria.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang," ucap Byakuya kepada Ikkaku.

"Kau sudah disini Rukia?" tanya Hisana.

"Darimana saja?" tanya Byakuya penuh selidik.

"Ah,… tadi aku terjatuh di depan gerbang sekolah lalu ada seseorang yang menolongku dan membawaku kerumah sakit," ucap Rukia bohong, tetapi dia menunjukkan juga bekas lukanya.

"Lain kali jangan membuat cemas kami Rukia, jika orang yang menolongmu berbuat jahat bagaimana?" ucap Hisana.

"Tadi .. itu… Ikkaku ….."

"Ya, nii-samamu tadi memarahinya, tapi sudahlah kau sudah pulang, duduklah disini! Kami ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," sela kakek Rukia.

Rukia berjalan mendekat, lalu duduk disebelah kakeknya.

"Memangnya ada apa jii-sama? " tanya Rukia.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan _omiai_ untukmu," ucap Jii-sama jujur.

"Enh..?" tanya Rukia, jelas dia belum paham.

"Iya, _omiai_, dan pasanganmu itu salah satu member Black Butterfly," ucap Jii-samanya.

"Bllaaackkkk Buuttt ….. Jii-sama, tapi aku ….. Tapi nii-sama…."

"Aku setuju," jawab Byakuya serius.

"Bukankah, itu … artis … infontainment … maksudku selebritas, nii-sama menolaknya?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Aku mengenalnya, dia anak baik, walau rambutnya agak aneh lagipula Jii-sama menyukainya,"

"Aku yakin Rukia masih kaget dan belum siap, jadi apa tidak sebaiknya kita menunggu bulan depan?" tanya Hisana.

"Itu bisa diatur," jawab Jii-sama.

"Baiklah, tapi aku permisi dulu ke kamarku, Jii-sama tinggal mengaturnya saja," ucap Rukia lemah.

Rukia bangkit dan memberi hormat kepada mereka, lalu berjalan menjauh dari taman.

'Rambut agak aneh? Aneh? Bukankah rambut member Black Butterfly semuanya aneh kan? Lalu, siapa?' tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri.

**_T B C_**

**_Yep, minna-san, chap 4 update, Please RnR, Arigatou XD_**

**_Balasan Review X3_**

_ uzumaki kuchiki :_ Hehehe, Gimana ya cin, bisanya segitu, mentok kadang2 idenya XD. Hohoho, blom tentu kok ama Ichi, ntar bakal ada di chap lanjutannya XD. Semoga saja saya cepet update :D

_Sakura-Yuki15_ : Wkwkwkkw, seperti kataku kemarin mama, ada beberapa nama XD. Semoga bisa update cepet mama :D

_Naruzhea AiChi _: Engga ama Ichi ahahahah. GV nya nyusul cin :D

_Wishy-washy Nara_ : Hahahahaha, biar rada koplak cin. kkk~ seperti kemarin cin dia ga banyak line sih jadi kakek'nya q giniin XD

_hendrik widyawat_i : Tentunya Bukan Kyuhyun cin XD

_Keiko Eni Naomi_ : Hahahaha, iya seperti biasa XD. Oke cin, tunggu chap lanjutnya yah :3

_Purple and Blue_ : Terima kasih cin XD. Wah klo rate M bisa engga ya, kkkkk~. Iya, terima kasih :D

_Sora Yasu9a_ : Hehehehe, ga papa. Terima kasih ya udah review fic ku XD. Tentu, ganbatte juga buat kamu :D

_Izumi Kagawa_ : Hohoho, rahasia cin :D. Tentu, mohon ditunggu ya XD

_Mr. Krabs_ : Makasih kembali buat kamu Mr krabs XD. Nanti ya, ditunggu aja update-annya XD


	6. Bad Mood, 29 Mey 2013

**Bleach itu punyanya ahjussi © Tite Kubo. Saya Cuma meminjam tokohnya saja #Semoga ga dilempar panci buluk lebih enak lagi kalo dilempar nasi uduk XO**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Genre : Comedy Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, OOC (banget -_-") cerita kacau, abal (yakin), alur –ga jelas– **

**Cerita ini fiksi asli dari hasil imajinatif saya sendiri.**

**I'm Your Target © _SheWonGirl_ a.k.a Sifa :3**

* * *

**NB: Jangan melakukan adegan berbahaya yang tercantum didalam fic ini :D, kalo meniru berarti bukan anak baik :3**

* * *

**_Chapter V_**

Rukia malas membuka mata ayunya, -kurang tidur- karena tadi malam ia bingung memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia dapatkan dari _omiai _yang direncanakan oleh jii-_sama _nya. Seandainya saja ia bisa menolak tapi mana mungkin? Jii-_sama_ nya itu sudah sangat baik kepada dirinya bahkan menuju berlebihan, dan juga pada nee-_san_ nya. Ia tidak akan tega, tepatnya dia tidak akan berani.

"Sebenarnya siapa? Black Butterfly? Arrrggg. Maksudku kesan pertama mereka terhadapku tidak ada satupun yang tertarik padaku, jadi kenapa menerima. Lagipula ….." ucap Rukia tapi sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu, kemarin si orange bilang 'sejak bertemu denganmu kau sudah jadi milikku', benarkah dia?" tanya Rukia.

"Hey, untuk apa aku bingung seperti ini, lagipula dengan siapapun tak masalah kan? Sama saja, tapi... Arg... Lupakan!" ucap Rukia kesal.

Rukia menghentikan aksi bodohnya beberapa saat sebelum hp flip ungu berbandul chappynya itu berbunyi. Reflek Rukia meliat jam dinding kamarnya. Jam itu menunjukan pukul 06.11.23 JST.

"Menyebalkan, kurang kerjaan sekali meneleponku pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. _He have some guts l think_," celos Rukia.

Dengan santainya Rukia berjalan menjauhi ranjang ungu mudanya lalu berjalan kekamar mandi. Hpnya itu belum diam juga dari aksi unjuk rasa, berisik sekali ditempatnya, tapi Rukia tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Yang Rukia tahu, setelah dia bangun tidur itu cuci muka lalu gosok gigi, urusan yg lain_ agak tidak penting._

" Akhirnya diam juga, dasar cerewet," ejek Rukia dari kamar mandi.

Belum juga Rukia selesai sikat gigi, hpnya berteriak-teriak lagi. Rukia akan membunuhnya, itu sebuah keharusan, suka atau tidak suka dia akan melakukannya. Ia melangkah tergesa untuk mengambil hpnya yang berada diatas meja didekat ranjangnya, saat Rukia mengambilnya di layar depan terpampang nama yang tak asing lagi baginya. Ternyata telepon itu dari direktur dari managemen artisnya, Kisuke Urahara.

"Dia meneleponku? Apa mataku salah?" tanya Rukia. Tapi sejurus kemudian Rukia mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi direktur, kenapa meneleponku?" tanya Rukia langsung.

"Kukira kau berubah menjadi babi Rukia-_chan,_" jawab Urahara sambil bercanda.

'Brengsek sekali direktur ini mengataiku babi, menyindirku malas begitu?' pikir Rukia.

"Kau salah direktur, aku sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sapi," jawab Rukia ketus.

"Hohohoho, badmood sekali sepertinya, aku langsung bicara pada intinya saja, okey?" tanya Urahara.

"Lihatlah siapa yang bicara sekarang, sok peduli sekali padaku?" tanya Rukia, " Memangnya mau bicara apa? Menghentikan kontrakku?"

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu Rukia-_chan_," rajuk Urahara.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah. Ada apa direktur?" tanya Rukia lembut.

"Aku ada pekerjaan untukmu Rukia-_chan_, dan walau tidak suka kau tetap harus melakukannya," jawab Urahara.

'Firasatku buruk!' jerit batin Rukia.

"Kau tidak punya hutang lalu kau menandatangani kontrak agar aku berfoto _nude_ atau semacamnya kan?" jawab Rukia sarkastik.

"Rukia-_chan, _aku tidak sekejam itu, lagipula aku juga tidak punya hutang pada siapapun, jadi tenanglah sedikit nanti nii-samamu mendengar,"

Rukia menepuk jidatnya. 'Bakamono, dia kan yang menyebabkanku seperti ini,' pekik Rukia tak sabar didalam pikirannya.

"Oke, aku mendengarmu, lalu apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Tadi malam Kurosaki Ent. memintaku agar kau bisa menjadi model untuk PV terbaru Black Butterfly, tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Urahara.

"Aku yakin si narsistik itu kan yang memintamu untuk membujukku?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, tapi ini inisiatifku sendiri, hehehehehe," jawab Urahara.

'Malah lebih buruk, sigh,' pikir Rukia

"Baiklah, aku kabulkan permintaanmu tapi ingat direktur, saat aku bertemu denganmu aku akan menendang pantatmu," jawab Rukia ketus.

"Akan aku persilahkan, Rukia-chan," jawab Urahara

_Klikk _... Rukia mematikan hubungan telepon itu dengan paksa. Sial! Dia memang tidak bisa mengalah pada direktunya, dan SIALNYA LAGI kenapa Black Butterfly meminta dirinya menjadi model PV terbaru mereka. Jii-_sama _dan nee-_san_ nya pasti bisa mengenalinya nanti, tahu sendiri kan mereka terlalu _addicted _sekali dengan Black Butterfly,_ sigh_.. Sudah berapa kali aku melakukan _sigh_ sepagi ini?

**_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia tidak nafsu makan pagi ini jadi dia langsung berangkat diantar oleh sopir botaknya, Ikkaku. Tidak seperti biasanya Rukia terdiam seperti itu, tapi Ikkaku juga tidak mungkin sok bersikap ingin tahu walau sebenarnya ia ingin. Bingung sendiri kan dia, biarkan. Sesampainya di sekolahpun Rukia hanya masuk kedalam kelas, meletakkan tasnya lalu bicara pada Rangiku agar si gadis bertubuh sintal itu memintakan izin dirinya untuk absen di jam pertama. Tidak nafsu sekali pagi-pagi dengan mood yang jelek, badan lelah dan kepala sedikit pusing seperti ini disuguhi pelajaran Kimia dari Kurotshuci Mayuri, sensei sok aristocrat yang angkuh itu.

Untung saja sensei yang bertugas di UKS sedang tidak hadir hari ini, jadi Rukia bisa dengan leluasa merebahkan dirinya disalah satu ranjang. Lalu Rukia mengambil hp nya, sejurus kemudian dia sibuk mencari nama 'Narsistik Yumichika' dan meneleponnya.

Setelah telepon itu tersambung ...

"Kecebong, kurang ajar kau," bentak Rukia.

"Manis sekali julukanmu padaku, nona," jawab Yumichika angkuh.

"Kenapa aku harus bekerja lagi bersama Black Butterfly?" tanya Rukia.

"Takdir," jawab Yumichika enteng.

"Yumi ... "

Yumichika segera memotong ucapan Rukia, "Sudahlah, bayarannya kan juga tinggi, apa masalahnya Rukia?" tanya Yumichika.

"Kau hanya peduli masalah uang, dasar membosankan! Lalu kapan syutingnya akan dimulai?" tanya Rukia.

"Hari ini. Jangan bilang si maniak topi hijau itu tidak memberitahumu?"

"Kau bercanda?" jerit Rukia, "Dia sama sekali tidak memberi tahuku," lanjut Rukia, kali ini menggunakan volume yang lebih kecil.

"Ck, dia merepotkanku, aku akan menjemputmu, jadi bersiaplah. Kau disekolah kan? Dia pasti juga tidak bilang kalau syutingnya berlokasi di Okinawa," tebak Yumichika.

"Nani? Okinawa? Jauh sekali Yumi! Ya ampun, alasan apa yang akan aku berikan pada keluargaku nanti?" tanya Rukia sarkastik, volumenya melebihi saat dirinya marah pada Urahara tadi.

"Bilang saja, awal liburan musim panas kau ingin menginap di rumah Dokugaime," jawab Yumichika santai.

"Selalu saja mengorbankan dia, kalau aku terlalu sering meminta bantuannya nanti diaberfikir aku hanya memanfaatkannya," jawab Rukia.

"Pikiranmu buruk sekali pada gadis itu, tidak akan dia berfikir seperti itu, aku akan membantumu nanti," ucap Yumichika.

"Ermmm... Oke, baiklah," jawab Rukia.

"Bersiaplah, tidak usah pulang, aku akan membawakan baju dari buti Yorouichi."

"Maaf merepotkanmu," sesal Rukia.

"Sudah tugasku, yang penting jaga moodmu agar tidak berubah jadi lebih buruk dari ini."

"Kau memang paling mengerti aku," jawab Rukia.

"Baru sadar sekarang, eh?" jawab Yumichika.

Kurang dari satu jam, Yumichika sudah muncul di sekolah Rukia. Dia membawa Rukia pulang dengan alasan yang cukup unik, Rukia harus segera take off pesawat kalau tidak ingin tertinggal oleh keluarganya liburan keluar dari Jepang. Pikirkanlah, sebenarnya bukan urusan sekolah juga kan Rukia tertinggal bahkan atau tidak ikut. Senseinya tentu saja mengizinkannya karena tersihir ucapan Yumichika yang lebih baik dari seorang salesman itu.

Perjalanan lewat udara itu begitu lama. Bahkan Rukia sedikit kesal karena harus satu pesawat dengan mereka. Ayolah Rukia, apakau bercanda, memangnya maskapai penerbangan ini milikmu? Keberangkatan ke Okinawa hari ini memang jam ini kan? Oh ya, dan Rukia begitu bodoh, dia sama sekali tak menelepon Ikkaku untuk memberi tahu dimana dirinya sekarang berada. Pasti sopir plontosnya itu mencari dirinya kemana-mana, harusnya tadi dia menelepon kalau dirinya syuting di Okinawa dan juga Ikkaku bisa menutupi kebohongan Rukia.

"Bakamono," celetuk Rukia, dia menepuk-nepuk keningnya keras, dia tadi juga lupa membeli coklat deathberry kesukaannya, pasti moodnya sekarang lebih baik lagi jika ia tadi membelinya dan memakannya sekarang.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Yumichika.

"Tidak, hanya saja ..."

Yumichika segera menyodorkan sebatang coklat pada Rukia, "Kau ini anak manja."

"Terima kasih yumi," ucap Rukia girang, dia segera memeluk Yumichika.

"Permintaan maaf," jawabnya singkat.

**_SheWonGirl_**

Mereka semua sudah sampai di hotel berbintang yang ada di salah satu tempat di Okinawa. Syuting mereka besok akan diadakan di KondoiCoral Beach, jadi sore ini mereka akan istirahat. Setelah makan malam mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan singkat, membahas tentang alur pembuatan PV yang digelar besok. Kata sutradara PV ini menceritakan seorang gadis yang menunggu kekasihnya kembali pulang ke Okinawa setelah pergi beberapa tahun keluar negeri tapi sayangnya saat mereka sudah hampir bertemu, si gadis mati tertabrak mobil.

"Sutradara, bukankah lebih baik jika kalian tidak memperlihatkan mukaku?" tanya Rukia.

Tentu saja semua yang ada dipertemuan itu sedikit kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa Kuchiki-san?" tanya sang sutradara, Sosuke Aizen

"Dengan memunculkan wajahku bukankah banyak fans yang akan kecewa, apalagi kami nanti melakukan kiss scene dan juga, para fans bisa merasakan alur cerita pv ini seperti kisah nyata jika mereka membayangkannya dengan diri mereka sendiri, pesan yang akan disampaikan pv ini nanti lebih terasa," ungkap Rukia.

Sang sutradara hanya manggut-manggut, sepertinya itu pilihan yang lebih bagus dan iapun setuju jika syuting dilakukan sesuai perubahan, permintaan dari Rukia.

Syuting day one : datar

Syuting day two : lurus

Syuting day three : _horrible _

Syuting day four : bahkan sebelum syuting dimulai, Rukia sudah tidak mood melakukannya (itu karena perbuatan Black Butterfly padanya) apalagi dia harus berperan jadi perempuan yang mati ditabrak mobil didekat pantai.

"Cuuttt..." teriak Sosuke, "Kuchiki-san, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Actingmu aneh sekali," ujar Aizen lebih pelan.

"Maaf sutradara, bisakah aku break dulu, kita lanjutkan besok," pinta Rukia. "Badanku terasa tidak enak," ucap Rukia asal.

"Oh, baiklah jika kau memang tidak enak badan, kita lanjutkan besok saja," jawab Aizen.

Rukia dengan segera meninggalkan jalan raya itu, tetapi dengan segera Ichigo mengikuti Rukia.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Kau mau tahuRukia balik bertanya

"Hey, tiga hari disini kau baik-baik saja? Kau kena masalah apa?"

"Kau taruhan dengan rekan-rekan black butterfly mu untuk mendapatkanku dalam waktu satu bulan kan?" tanya Rukia datar.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Ichigo kaget.

"Tidak perlu tahu dari mana, lipatkan 3 kali saja jumlah taruhan uangnya, aku akan jadi pacarmu selama sebulan, kau 30% aku 70% dan kirimkan ke rekening ini," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam.

"Kenapa kau diam, kaget jika aku wanita matre?" tanya Rukia. Rukia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih nge-_blank._

**_T B C_**

**Maaf Minna jika part ini aneh, sorry diluar dugaan ternyata part yang romantis nya untuk chapter depan, alasan siapa orang yang jadi partner Omiai nya Rukia juga. Ga tau kalo plotnya bisa lebih panjang dari dugaan, nyempil ide ga terduga soalnya, jadi ga bisa dikeluarin di part ini (_ _)"**

**Dan part ini aku yakin sangat pendek (_ _)**


End file.
